


Common Courtesy

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she is reunited with Lily, Mal goes to give Regina her thanks. Emma eavesdrops and learns a few things. Past/Slightly Current Dragon Queen. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> There's a brief moment of Hook, nothing substantial. And there Swan Queen smut should fix everything.

Regina sighed as she shuffled papers into prioritized piles. It was late, really late, about 11:30 pm. She needed to get away from everything. Robin was mostly likely looking for her, which was why she locked every door possible in order to prevent entry. She needed to be alone. She needed to grieve for the loss of a man that, in the end, hurt her as badly as everyone else had. 

The whole ride home, he attempted to rationalize and apologize but she didn’t want his condolences. He chose Zelena, it didn’t matter to Regina that he thought it was Marian. He actively chose to not call her to let her know he had reached the apartment, he deleted her number, and he had sex with her so soon, about two months or less, after leaving. Was that the extent of his heartbreak for Regina? Was that how much time it took to forget her?

The mayor bowed her head, placing her elbows on the desk. She twisted her palms against her eyelids, trying to erase the memory of his accusations that she was drove all the way to New York because of jealousy. 

“But this is the new reality. I’m with her. I’m with Marian.” How dandy. Regina curled her fingers, pressing the nails into her forehead. 

“You’re thinking too deeply, dear.” Regina started, letting out an embarrassing gasp. 

“Mal,” The brunette sighed, pressing her back against the chair and closing her eyes, “I knew I should’ve put a magical barrier in place.”

Maleficent hummed, “You can’t keep me out.”

Regina chuckled darkly, “No, I suppose not.”

The blonde shrugged out of her jacket. She rolled her shoulders, allowing her eyes to roam over the younger woman’s body. Her ability to arouse the blonde was fresh, Maleficent noted as her leer focused on Regina’s small, perky breasts. Regina caught the look and recognized it from decades ago when the two had a sordid love affair. It had been Regina’s metaphorical middle finger to the king, even though he never became aware. It made the young queen feel free. It was the only thing she chose for herself.

Regina lifted herself out the chair, leaned forward, and snatched Maleficent’s tie. She aggressively pulled the blonde toward her.

“Why are you here?” Regina whispered, her breath caressing the dragon’s red, full lips.

Mal’s eyes lingered on the brunette’s neck, “I came to thank you for helping the Savior bring Lily back to me.”

“Well, it is common courtesy.” Regina pulled on the tie softly, urging Mal to make a move.

“How will ever I thank you, my dear?” Mal questioned teasingly before eliminating the space between their lips. Just like old times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets of Storybrooke were empty. All Emma could hear was the wind and her heartbeat. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin, constantly itching roughly, leaving pink streaks down her arms and neck. After arriving home, she welcomed Killian with open arms, literally, and he glowed when he looked at her. So, she agreed wholeheartedly when he claimed that he had been feeling ignored by her. She could admit that things were crazy and she placed her relationship on the backburner. 

Hence why she decided to go to the B&B with him, knowing full well what he wanted. And everything had been going great. They were about to get to the main event when she heard her voice flow through the open window. Regina had been strolling down the street, talking on the phone to Henry. Her voice made Emma’s senses come alive and her mind activate. What was she thinking? She didn’t love this man. She couldn’t do this right now. Possibly not ever.

His weight on top of her was wrong. His lips were wrong. His voice was wrong. He was wrong. She was right. 

Emma was aware of her feelings for Henry’s adoptive mother. She had been for a long time. Regina made her heart palpitate, her palms sweat, and her core clench. She did, not him. 

So she shoved him off of her, hard, before they could go any further. He had the wounded puppy expression, questioned her in that deep voice. Too deep. She shook her head before magically dressing herself. 

“I can’t. I can’t do this anymore!” Killian tried to interrupt, “We’re over! We’re done!”

“Emma!” The woman in question ran and didn’t look back.

And there she was, jogging to the mansion in hopes of ducking in her bushes and watching her like a creep. Maybe she could make her feel clean again. Honestly, Emma felt like a loser. The brunette had been there for her, had talked her down, and had accompanied her. But when the brunette needed her? Emma was off with Hook, too busy. The blonde lowered her head shamefully. 

She approached Mifflin apprehensively but saw no movement or light coming from the mansion. She was not deterred. She had to find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh!” Regina exclaimed when she felt teeth graze her pulse point. The breathy chuckle from the blonde sent shiver down her spine. Mal latched onto the sensitive area and gave a hearty suck, hoping to leave a substantial love bite, “Mal, no marks.”

“Too late dear.” Mal stroked her tongue over the barely-there bruise. Regina reached behind the woman to remove the hat and, subsequently, the pins holding the blonde curls in place. Regina watched as the hair cascaded down, framing the older woman’s face. 

“You haven’t changed much.” Regina whispered. 

“Neither have you. You still look fifteen and you still pine over undeserving men.” Regina groaned. Mal snickered darkly into the brunette’s ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma climbed down the steps at the vault. The place was creepy, with the caskets of Henry and Cora Mills staring her down, but she was calm. Regina’s perfume lingered in the stone mausoleum. Emma paused, sniffing deeply, and smiled softly.

“Regina?” Emma called, hoping that her voice would carry. She didn’t want to touch Cora’s casket, almost afraid that the sorceress would pop up and scream ‘surprise!’ before ripping her heart out. The silence continued. Regina wasn’t there either. Emma made her way back out of the cemetery, wondering where else to look. Where was she going when she was talking to Henry? Emma thought back, blocking out Hook, and tried to remember what the brunette was saying to the boy.

“I love you Henry… Yes… I’m fine… I’m not going home though. I need to keep my mind off of what’s going on… I’ll be at my office if you need me…Okay, goodnight my little prince.”

“Town hall.” Emma stated as she began her march to the governmental building. When she finally arrived, she attempted to get inside but felt an invisible blockade, “Dammit Regina.”

Emma sighed, weighing her options unnecessarily. She knew what she wanted to do. She had to see her. So she summoned her magic and imagined the hallway outside the mayor’s office. She knew that if she transported directly inside the office, Regina would lecture her for hours about manners and knocking and blah blah blah. Before she could connect her fist with the door, she heard a voice come from inside that didn’t belong to Regina. Emma leaned back against the wall next to the door, settling her ear as close to the door as possible.

“Too late dear.” Maleficent? What was the dragon lady doing there?

“You haven’t changed much.” Regina. She sounded breathless. Emma tensed, wondering if the brunette was in danger. No. Mal wouldn’t hurt Regina now, not after finding Lily.

“Neither have you. You still look fifteen and you still pine over undeserving men.” Emma felt unsettled. Mal sounded… flirty? 

“I don’t pine,” Emma heard Maleficent scoff, “Not anymore. I think it’s time I return to my Evil Queen preferences. Women always did bring me such… pleasure.”

Emma gasped. What the hell is going on?

“Well, dear, you should get off the penis bandwagon. Heterosexuality is overrated anyway. You are a master cunniliguist. It’s a shame to see you chasing the thief when you can tongue-tie the savior using that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Emma gasped loudly. The two women in the office were silent. Emma covered her mouth with both hands, hoping that Mal and Regina didn’t hear her. Emma closed her eyes, begging every deity that she would get out of this unscathed.

“Miss Swan!” Damn. It was like a mother, only using a certain name when they’re pissed. Emma opened one eye and saw Regina standing in front of her, looking disheveled. 

“Hey,” Emma whispered shyly, “Just came to check on you but I see Maleficent beat me to it.”

Regina sighed, knowing Emma had heard most of it. Her sexuality was a bit of a dirty little secret that only her female lovers knew about. The Enchanted Forest was constantly spreading rumors about her and who adorned her sheets. She knew for a fact that Snow was aware. When Snow met Charming, she broke into the palace, hoping to garner a truce with her. Instead, she walked in on Regina and the chambermaid, Narcissa, and promptly ran back out without a word. Since arriving in Storybrooke, Regina only slept with men. Maleficent’s arrival and sensual touches spurred an age-old lust for the pleasure only a woman could give her. Too bad Mal transported herself out of the office when she heard Emma gasp.

Emma. The woman was a… friend? Yes, they could be considered friends. But Regina wanted more from the savior. She wanted to feel her writhe beneath her. The brunette had always been attracted to the sheriff but Henry was her top priority. Therefore, Regina fought against her, tried to run her out of town, and, yes, put her under a sleeping curse. Now, she simply wanted Emma to drop the godforsaken pirate and love her the way that Robin claimed to. 

Her feelings for the savior ran deep. She tried to distract herself by dating Robin but it didn’t work. And in the end, Robin broke her down. It was as if Fate was mocking her.

“Emma,” Regina cleared her throat, “Mal’s gone. You spooked her. Would you like to come in?”

Emma nodded, passing the brunette and lowering herself onto the sofa by the fireplace. Regina poured them both drinks and took the spot next to the blonde, subconsciously scooting a bit too close. Emma caught a whiff of apples and moved towards the brunette causing their shoulders to rub.

“So, uh, you and Mal?” Emma asked, quickly downing the drink in one fell swoop. She nervously picked at invisible lint on her jeans.

“A long time ago, when I had just married the king, I had an affair with her. It lasted for a few years but I changed. I became so consumed with revenge. Sometimes, I wonder if I had let go, if she and I could’ve fallen in love.” Regina explained softly, not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere.

“You fell in love with her?” Emma probed, genuinely jealous of the dragon. 

“Goodness no!” Regina laughed, “We had great sex though.”

Emma coughed, “So you’re…”

“Bisexual. Sex with women was always more pleasurable for me,” Emma gulped. Regina saw the panicked expression, “I’m not going to make a pass at you, dear. I know you have an affinity for hairy, one-handed pirates.”

“No, that’s not… I just…I’ve always wondered… what it’s like.” Emma mumbled. Regina’s heart skipped a beat. Emma peered at the brunette from under her eyelashes. Regina seemed nervous.

“What’s the matter, dear? Killian’s not doing it for you?” Emma glared at the mocking tone.

“No, he’s not,” Regina gaped at the blonde, “Honestly, sex has never been that big of a deal for me and I’ve always wondered why. Then I met you and this thing grew and I want you so bad and I have no idea what the hell I’m doing.”

Regina scooted forward, staring at the wall in front of her, “Emma, what’re you saying?”

The blonde didn’t answer. When Regina twisted to gauge Emma’s thoughts, she felt pliant, tentative lips seal with hers. Regina automatically lifted her hand to cradle the woman’s cheek. The kiss started off timid, the blonde exploring the pressure of their connection. The mayor allowed the blonde to steer the lip-lock, keeping her body an inch away. After a few moments, Emma hesitantly stroked her tongue across Regina’s bottom lip and silently asked to go further. Regina allowed Emma entry and they began a battle for dominance. 

Emma ran her hands down from Regina’s shoulders to palm the brunette’s breasts before squeezing forcefully causing her to moan sensually.

“God, Regina, please.” Emma begged when the need for oxygen became too great, stroking her thumb over the other woman’s nipples. Regina shuddered before reconnecting their lips. Regina leaned forward, pushing Emma onto her back as she removed the red leather jacket. The blonde wrapped her legs around the mayor’s hips, pulling her forward until they were pressed tightly together. 

“Take this off.” Regina tugged on Emma’s black shirt. Once the blonde divested herself of both the shirt and bra, Regina bent her head, taking a stiff peak into her mouth and sucked. Emma’s back arched. 

“Oh yes!” Emma wailed, allowing her head to drop onto the couch. Regina switched and gave equal attention to the other breast as her hand traveled lower to unbutton tight jeans. The brunette descended, placing wet kisses on every inch of skin she encountered. Emma’s breathing labored. 

Regina sat on her heels and tugged off the tight fitting jeans and red cotton panties. She threw the clothing onto the growing pile on the floor. Regina proceeded to rid herself of her purple dress and heels, leaving on her lacy bra, panties, and sheer stockings causing Emma to let out, “Holy shit. So hot.”

Regina lowered herself between Emma’s thighs, aligning her face with Emma’s swollen flesh, “So wet.”

“Please 'Gina.” Emma whimpered, her hips bucking in an attempt to gain friction where she really, really needed it. Regina showed her mercy, swiping her tongue from the bottom of the slit to the extremely sensitive clit, “Oh my God! Regina!”

The brunette moaned against the clit, causing Emma to buck relentlessly. Regina took the bud into her mouth, sucking hard. The blonde propped herself onto the elbows, not wanting to miss the sight of Regina working furiously between her legs. Emma felt her climax building steady and the closer she got, the louder she became. Regina slipped two fingers into Emma’s wet cavern, thrusting hard. 

“Oh fuck!” Regina reached her free hand up to fondle Emma’s breast. The blonde threw her head back, let out a loud cry. The savior’s thighs were tensing and Regina knew the woman was close. The former queen replaced her fingers with her tongue, curling it to stroke the rough patch on Emma’s inner wall, and pressed her thumb down on her clit. Emma froze, letting out a scream.

“Regina!” The sorceress continued her assault until she felt Emma’s body slacken. Regina withdrew, swiping her pointer finger on her chin to catch the blonde’s essence from dribbling down. She sucked her finger into her mouth. Emma moaned at the sight.

“I’ve never felt that good, ever.” Emma laughed heartily. 

“Luckily for you, dear, I’m not quite finished.” Emma sighed, grinning widely. Regina pressed their bodies together, their breasts creating delicious friction. Emma caught her gaze and she could see the love radiating from the chocolate eyes above her. Emma leaned forward and caught Regina’s bottom lip, nibbling gently. 

“You’re amazing,” Emma caressed the brunette’s jaw lovingly. Regina gasped, placing a soft kiss to the blonde’s nose, “Go out with me.”

Regina pulled back a little, holding herself up with her arms extended, “What?”

Emma smiled lightly, “Please, go out with me.”

“Emma, you’re with Hook,” Regina furrowed her brows, “Oh my God, you’re with Hook. I can’t believe we just did that when you’re with him.”

Regina jumped away from the blonde, settling herself on the corner of the couch. “No, I broke up with him before coming here. He’s confused but I’m not. Go out with me because I like you... a lot, because I might be falling for you already, because we’re Henry’s mothers, and because I’ve never felt so connected to anyone like this.”

Emma’s naked form moved toward Regina and the brunette smiled shyly, reaching out a hand to caress her thumb across Emma’s upper lip. 

“Regina?” Emma whispered, placing a whisper of a kiss on Regina’s temple.

“Where would you take me?” Emma let out a relieved breath, “Because a queen needs to be pampered.”

“Oh this is going to be fun.” The women laughed fully, something neither had done in years.


End file.
